


飞鸟的轨迹

by PenInkLIN



Category: JOJO的奇妙冒险, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 17:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenInkLIN/pseuds/PenInkLIN
Summary: 不知道是不是意大利人的错觉……他意外地发现那白鸽的眼睛下面有一些紫色的像是胎记的图案。……但是果然是错觉啊，下一秒那只鸽子像是凭空消失一般被阳光所穿透……





	飞鸟的轨迹

**Author's Note:**

> emmmmmmm……白嫖了这么久终于下定决心些乔西了……  
PS.旅鸽已经灭绝很久了，所以这里有一些bug……  
PPS.其实向日葵的味道俺也说不上来，就当是意识流了  
还有！！！！！乔瑟夫生快！！！！！希望每个平行宇宙的二乔都有西撒照顾~  
主流二部，但会有一些别的部的角色出来

春天的罗马要比想象中的暖和，纳沃纳广场的鸽子们或是懒散地站立在喷泉周围打理着羽毛，或是象征性地展了展翅膀，又或是有几只不怕生的在人们身上蹦来跳去。

因为丝吉Q临时有事，所以采购这件事就自然而然地落在了乔瑟夫和西撒身上了。

或许因为被丽莎丽莎还有罗吉兹和梅西奈这两个代理师傅压榨太久的缘故，搞得明明只是简单的采购也变成了一种难得的放松机会。两个年龄正值青少年华的小伙子，自是一旦放松下来就立马开始躁动了起来。都说意大利男人的浪漫是天性，这句话放在西撒•齐贝林身上再合适不过。虽然是一个Beta，但是身上的花花公子气息却比任何一个Alpha的还要浓郁。

尽管知道西撒的为人，但是还是让身为强Alpha的乔瑟夫很不爽，尤其是在看到那个金发的意大利男人光明正大地撩着各种性别的女性。

“真过分……撩撩那些Omega也就算了，连Alpha都不放过，西撒你果然是个渣男。”有些失意的Alpha蹲在喷泉旁边，并没有任何人理睬他，倒是有几只鸽子像是给他面子似的围在他身边，这一切的场景好像回到了初始，他和西撒刚认识的时候，虽然说现在也经常拌嘴，但是人心却是完全不一样了……

“嘶……好痛！！！”可能是老天爷都看不过去乔瑟夫的腹诽，特意送了他一个大礼，一只旅鸽从高空中跌落，不偏不倚，正好砸在了他的头上。

“你又怎么了，JOJO？大喊大叫的，可爱的女士们都被你给吓跑了。”闻言赶来的西撒一脸不耐烦的模样，仿佛是因为自己打扰了他的约会一般，但是从他紧握的拳头和颤抖的身躯来看，他还是相当在意的。

“啊哈，西撒，你不会以为我是被柱男袭击了吧？你的下一句话是：怎么可能啊！JOJO！”

“怎么可能啊！JOJO！” 

“安啦安啦！你放心吧，并没有人来袭击，只不过……”乔瑟夫把依旧在自己乱糟糟的头发里埋着的小家伙拿了出来，小心翼翼地捧在手里，“只不过有一只鸽子突然掉在了我的头上而已。”说罢又把它捧在西撒面前。

“这应该是一只旅鸽……应该是在过冬的迁徙中受伤掉下来的，左边翅膀感觉已经扭曲了。”西撒也尽量温柔地接住这个已经命悬一线的小生命，“没有多少时间了JOJO，这里离最近的宠物医院也有一定的距离……”

“那就试试用波纹吧！不是说波纹可以医疗吗？不如试试这个吧！”

……………………

结局是波纹真的是一个神奇的存在，明明已经奄奄一息的小家伙却因为这两个笨蛋先生并不怎么精密的波纹而开始康复。

“虽然说已经治疗完毕了，但是现在如果还能飞行就太勉强了。”金发的意大利beta看着手心里的旅鸽低喃道。

“不如我们收养它吧！反正它现在也没办法生存！而且，西撒你现在的表情好奇怪哦。噫，满脸慈爱的西撒看起来真恶心！”

“你找打吗？总是这样异想天开啊JOJO，别忘了我们现在还在修行，带回去谁负责照看啊？”

“可以让丝吉Q帮忙嘛，我觉得她肯定会喜欢西撒2号的！”

“别擅自给他取名啊混蛋！还有为什么要用我的名字给它命名啊！”

“因为你看嘛，它眼睛下面也有两个小小的胎记，跟西撒你的简直一模一样，我都怀疑它是不是你和别的母鸽子的私生子了。”

“每天就知道瞎说！吃我泡泡疾走！”

“啊！！！好疼！可恶你居然玩真的啊！！！好好好，我错了，我不应该开玩笑的！真的！啊！你还来啊！再这样我知道生气了呦……”

就这样，今天的纳沃纳广场充满活力，还有，鸽子，泡泡，笑声与……乔瑟夫被波纹泡泡攻击的惨叫声……

—————————————————分割线———————————————————

西撒2号的家位于西撒的房间里，意外的，他们并没有拜托丝吉Q或者是其他人来帮忙寄养，而是选择了两个人一起照顾它。

“喂，JOJO，别太过分了……都累了一天了你怎么还这么有活力？嘶……别舔那里啊……嗯……好奇怪……”

“都怪西撒酱太有诱惑力，而且明明是个Omega为什么要伪装成Beta啊，要不是丽莎丽莎无意中说的，你还想瞒我多久啊？真的是，明明……这么香甜……”

“我从来没有瞒过你啊，谁知道你这么笨……以前做的时候你不是也挺起劲的吗？啊……都说了，别碰那里啊！”

两具精壮的身体纠缠在一起，Alpha理所应当地压制住了身下的Omega然后开始释放自己极其强势的信息素，身下的金发美人有点错不及防，被突如其来的信息素呛到咳嗽。

“咳咳……笨蛋JOJO！你稍微收敛一点啊！！！”

能收敛得住才怪呢，离两个人上次做的已经过去了整整一个礼拜了，这样一个刚开了精的大男孩怎么能忍得住，何况……不趁此欺负一下西撒，到时候可就没有机会了。一边刚摘下修炼用的手套的大手迫不及待地与小西撒会面，另一边叼住身下人微薄的双唇吸吮着。西撒也不甘示弱，时不时伸出舌头挑逗着，要知道单论亲吻来说，面对这种只会胡乱嘬的笨蛋，他可强太多了。

因为两个人都不处在发情期内，反而都是有一些理智存在的，强硬地掰开Omega的双腿，因为身材有些庞大的原因，西撒不得不尽量配合地张大双腿，好让JOJO这个蠢家伙更好地挤进去。

粗糙的手指毫不留情地一插到底，却意外地感到湿润，“西撒你好色哦，都已经湿这样了，明明不是发情期……你就是靠这样的身体去和那些美女约会的吗？” 像是要证明什么一样，抽出明显带着水渍的手指对着西撒晃了晃，“真是的，明明都做过一次了，居然没有发现你的真实性别，你也藏得太好了吧。”

“都说了是你太笨了……要做快做啊，嗯……明天还要继续修炼呢……你要是再这么磨磨唧唧的，我就把你每天偷偷摘掉口罩的事情告诉丽莎丽莎老……啊！！！”话还没有说完，小穴就被强制抵进一个又粗又大的物体，搞得他下意识地在床上弹了一下。

“有时候你可是一点都不可爱，在床上还说这样的话……”由于前戏做的太敷衍的缘故，乔瑟夫这边也很不好受，但是谁会在这种时候还提到别的女人，真的是，完全不可原谅啊……等着那不停痉挛的小穴开始放松一点后，就继续将自己剩下的一半慢慢地挺了进去。

“嘶……慢……慢点……别一下子都顶进来……”

“这可是你说的要快点的。”理直气壮地向里撞了撞，那巨物不停地在生殖腔口摩挲，激得身下人颤抖着。

可乐味与向日葵的气息弥漫在整个房间里，虽然相互之间并不是特别融洽，但是又在接纳着对方。

“……啊……不能……插进去……”

在感受到乔瑟夫意图的同时，西撒喊出了这句话，但是无济于事……这Alpha可是蓄谋已久了，在他说出来这句话的前一秒就已经毫不留情地插入那Omega最重要的穴口之中。伴随着一声类似丝织品被粗暴撕裂的声音，那巨物成功地占了这片领域。

西撒的眼里蓄满了泪，不是受不了疼痛，但是跟那些痛楚完全不同，夹杂着快感和羞耻，在一瞬间居然达到了高潮，精水喷涌而出，有些甚至溅到了乔瑟夫的脸上。

“不是吧？这么爽的吗？”Alpha恶劣地笑了笑，“是不是因为想到以后可以为我生孩子而兴奋的？”低头看了看二人的交合处，“嚯，西撒酱果然还是为我留着珍贵的第一次呢，不过让你流血什么的可真是太抱歉了。”俯下身轻吻身下人因为晃动而溢出液体的眼角，又顺下舔了舔他那紫色的胎记，真的是……太色气了啊，西撒……

西撒已经有些失神，迷迷糊糊地揽住那人壮实的臂膀，顺从地轻吻着对方。只是在最后的冲刺中隐约地听见乔瑟夫在他耳边低声道：“放心，我不会射进去的，也不会在你不同意的情况下标记的……”后面还说了点什么他是一句都没有听见，就这样昏在了这场性爱之中……

可乐已经和向日葵的气息完全融合在一起了，却是意外地合适。

—————————————————分割线二号———————————————————

“西撒西撒！！！快醒醒啊QAQ”

意外的，今天先起床叫人的不是这位认真负责的师兄，反而是日常懒散的师弟。初升的阳光并不是特别刺眼，但是对于过度劳累过后的西撒来说反而是良久以后才睁开了眼。

“唔，怎么了？JOJO，一大早就咋咋呼呼的。”

“西撒2号它不见了！！！！”大喊大叫的同时还夸张地摆动着双臂，但是从他的神情上来看这件事的确是真的。

勉强地下了床，踉跄地走到阳台上——西撒2号的窝就在那里。空空如也，除了留下两片白色的羽毛外什么都没有。

“昨晚可能忘了关窗了，但是都跟这家伙认识一个星期了，这么会突然离开的……”乔瑟夫委委屈屈。

“或许，比起我们，它的家族更重要吧……”手中拿着那两片羽毛轻轻旋转着，西撒像窗外看去，“毕竟它可是旅鸽呢，也有着自己的使命要完成啊。而且啊JOJO，它这不也是给我们留下了礼物了吗？”从床头拿着自己的发带，系好后又把那两片羽毛别在头的两侧。

“好了JOJO，我们也有自己的使命不是吗？所以说，现在该去训练了！”

那天的天空好像格外的蓝，蓝到有一只白色的小身影飞过去都可以留下一道轨迹……只是乔瑟夫在那几十年后不停回忆的一天，那天的西撒也是，格外的耀眼啊……

———————————————————分割线三号————————————————————

老者的故事讲到这里就截然而止了，身边的金发意大利人也跟着老人抬头望了望天。

虽然已经过了多半个世纪，但罗马却依旧是那副模样，要是说到唯一不同的可能就是在纳沃纳广场周围的商铺变了又变。这里的鸽子们依旧不怕生地在人们周围扇动着翅膀，但却再也没有了旅鸽们自由的身影，正如那个人一样，或许，只能在另一个世界才能见到……

老人的晚年生活本来是打算定在瑞士的，但是这个已过古稀之年的他却临时变卦，偏要到罗马去，SPW的人本来是想跟着一起的，没想到这次老人出奇地倔强，独自一人来到这座熟悉又陌生地城市。

坐在广场的喷泉边上时老者感慨良多，连手中并不怎么能起到支撑作用的拐杖也在微微颤抖，就在此时，他遇到了一位金发意大利人……

年轻的意大利人到罗马来是为了一个任务，在此期间他只好装作一名普通的来罗马游玩的游客，为了锻炼后辈而特意让他负责这次的目标观察，而自己也只能坐在喷泉边上等待着他的消息。

老人的主动搭讪并不让他感到反感，可能是因为替身的原因，他好像对老人们有一种莫名的情怀。“我真的认为你有恋老癖。”这是来自他那位喜欢在镜子里偷窥的同事的调侃，他并没有因为这点小玩笑而真的火冒三丈，只不过使用自己的替身也给他开了一个小小的玩笑，让他切身体验一下自己是不是真的有恋老癖而已。

当然这场闹剧到最后自然是被他们那位虽然是Omega但是让全部同事都敬佩的上司用自己独特的金属替身所结束的。

老人用着一口很美式的意大利语为他讲述了一段并不是很圆满的爱情故事，到最后的那一段，老者像是控制不住悲伤而散发出了自己的信息素，从这浓郁的可乐味中意大利人知道了这位老人是一位很强的Alpha，这种味道可能会让别的人受不了，但是意外的，像是明白老人痛苦的他却将自己同样是Alpha的气息用在安抚这位老人身上。

不知道是从哪里飘过来的泡泡，源源不断地包围着老人，相比较他那微不足道的安抚，这些泡泡反而使老人不再过度悲痛。

意大利人有些好奇地戳破了一个泡泡，竟然闻到了阳光与花香——是向日葵的味道。鸽子们突然像是受到了什么命令般一拥而起，刹那间好像遮住了阳光，随之飘下来了一些零零散散的羽毛，或许是因为它们飞的太急而留下了的痕迹吧……

他抬头看着天空那些白色的身影，却听见了老人的惊呼：“你是！！！！果然啊……”回头只见老人的手托起一只白鸽，而这白鸽的嘴里叼着两根同样洁白的羽毛，这应该是曾经它身上的羽毛，不知道是不是意大利人的错觉，他意外地发现那白鸽的眼睛下面有一些紫色的像是胎记的图案。

但是果然是错觉啊，下一秒那只鸽子像是凭空消失一般被阳光所穿透……

他本来还想一探究竟，但却在这时那位出去调查目标足迹的后辈却回来了——他不得不离开了。

临走前他却听见老人那略微颤抖的声音：“果然，这次你终于想起来当面跟我告别了啊……” 在乔瑟夫79岁的那一天，他再一次看见了，那道白色的小身影飞过去所留的轨迹……

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> 感觉虽然没有写名字，但是应该知道是谁了hhh  
这次非常荣幸能参加这次的乔西产粮大会~感觉自己好废（趴）


End file.
